Lucille Ravenwynd
Lucille Ravewnwynd is nominally a priest for the Dragon Warriors. Unlike other priests, however, she specialises in darker arts. Description Lucille is a young woman with pale skin and brown eyes. She has long, limp black hair that hangs loosely around her shoulders, but defies any efforts at styling to make it more presentable. She has a slender build that makes her seem somewhat malnourished looking, and her breath smells of cigarette smoke. She wears too much makeup under her eyes, while one nostril and one brow are pierced. While attractive, she is far from extraordinary; however, she tends to get upset and defensive when anyone points out any flaw in her looks. (Especially when Cryden compares her to a malnourished Pandaren) When in battle, or when she really wants attention (which is most of the time), Lucille is capable of transforming into a semi-corporeal, shadow-like form. In this state, her features blur and become indistinct, instead resembling nothing as much as a walking shadow. (Cryden has added that she's a lot better looking like this) Personality Lucille Ravenwynd is enigmatic and mysterious, a dark masterpiece of mystery. Or, at least, she would like to think that she is, and it's an image she tries to project. Instead, she's a whiney attention seeker who likes to brood and angst for no real reason other then she's not what everyone is paying attention to. She likes to cause trouble for herself simply so she can gain sympathy and hugs from others. In any given social situation, she will sit in a dark corner and brood to herself in the vain hope that someone notices; they don't. Besides the obvious social issues, this causes numerous problems for her with the rest of the guild. During any given meeting she will sit and sulk rather then pay attention, and be left out of whatever plan of action they agree upon. However, when asked to perform any role or task for the guild, she will loudly complain and state that nobody told her that she'd have to do it. She gests especially antsy about being asked to heal; she objects to the very idea of it on some sort of illogical principal. Following an incident in Dun Morogh, Lucille has seveloped something of a phobia of Draenei, Paladins in particualr. History Lucille was born and raised in Raven Hill in the aftermath of its liberation from the Horde. For the most part, her family life was uninteresting and her upbringing normal. However, that changed when Raven Hill was cursed by the sinister forces that corrupted Duskwood. Lucille and her family were driven from their homes by the Undead (which she insists were Scourge) and instead settled in Stormwind. Always interested in the occult, Lucille found that Stormwind had no shortage of weirdoes hanging out in strange basements and under seemingly normal taverns. It was there that she found a group who worshiped something other then the Holy Light; instead, they focused on a darker, neboulsly defined power of "shadow". Intrigued, Lucille embraced their cause and their beliefs. From there, se set out to find what her new powers were capable of. At the same time, she sought to convert others to this new power she had found. She was more successful at one aspect then the other. Her attempts at conversions, along with her naturally irritating personality, made her seem far form a likely cause to follow, with most people who she pitched to passing her off as some sort of charlatan at best and a self-important attention seeker at worst. Disappointed, she took to hanging around in dark taverns in the hope that someone would find her interesting and be willing to listen to her. They didn't. However, during one particularly uninteresting discussion with a strange man, she did discover something else; a group of adventurers who were recruiting new members. She decided to follow this lead, hoping for something that would be used to further herself. Unfortunately, the group she found wasn't to her liking. Rather then immediately acknowledge her greatness, they accepted her as an equal to the rest of them, an intolerable situation. However, with nothing better to do, she decided to stick with the group for the moment. Trivia *The spelling of her last name varies, it could also be Rayvenwind, Ravenwind, Ravencloud or Jones. Most likely Jones. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Human category:Priest category:Dragon Warriors Category:Invt Pls Category:Dark Shadow Angels category:Articles by Darthfish